A portable horseshoe game suitable for use in connection with an existing bags game. Although the application references the game of horseshoes, it should be noted that numerous games may be played with the following invention, including, but not limited to, the game of ring toss. The game includes a rod which may be secured within the opening of the bags game. More specifically, the rod may be secured in a generally perpendicular position with respect to the target surface of the bags game. In an alternative embodiment, the rod may be secured in a generally perpendicular position with respect to the ground. The game has a first plate and a second plate secured to the rod wherein the first plate covers the top side of the opening of the target surface of the bags game and the second plate covers the bottom side of the opening of the target surface of the bags game. Once the rod is secured within the opening, users may play horseshoes on the existing bags target surface. The game may be played indoors or outdoors.
The game of bags is an extremely popular game today for many reasons including, but not limited to, its easy of playing, its inexpensiveness and its portability. The game is generally played by players of all ages at BBQs, tailgating parties, picnics or on otherwise uneventful lazy summer afternoons. In the game, a player attempts to toss a small bag (usually containing beads, sand or corn) into an opening located on the opposing player's slanted target surface placed. The opposing target surfaces are generally placed approximately ten yards away (although the distance may vary a good deal depending on the age and skill of the players). In the past, previous games have been invented which attempt to incorporate features of bags and horseshoes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,727 to Crompton discloses a game of skill playable both indoors and outdoors includes two flat circular target boards, the upper surface of which are covered with a deep pile fabric. The game also includes toroidal-shaped throwing rings having a flexible cover and filled loosely with a quantity of small weights such as pebbles. Strips of fabric hook material having an abundance of tiny protruding hooks adapted to engage the pile of the target board covering material are attached to the upper and lower annular surfaces of each throwing ring. When a ring is cast upon a distant target board, the hooks protruding from the ring become entangled with strands of the fabric covering of the target board, adhering the ring to the board. Movement of the weights within the throwing ring produces an oscillation-damping action which minimizes any tendency of the ring to bounce off the target board after impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,955 to Pollack discloses a pitch and toss game apparatus comprising a first target (10) and a plurality of throwing objects (17). The first target (10) is constructed with a centrally located cylindrical cavity (11). The upper surface (10u) of the first target (10) has a layer of a first contact engaging material (12) attached to it. The throwing objects (17) are covered with a second contact engaging material (18), complementary to the material covering the upper surface (10u) of the first target (10). When the throwing object (17) is pitched or tossed towards the first target (10), the first contact engaging material (12) of the first target (10) and the second contact engaging material (18) of the throwing object (17) cause the throwing object (17) to firmly stick to the first target (10) at or near the point of initial contact should the throwing object (17) miss landing in the centrally located cylindrical opening (11). A pole shaped member (20) may be later fitted inside the centrally located cylindrical cavity (11) to transform the primary pitch and toss game apparatus into a ring/horseshoe style pitch and toss game. A second target (28) having its top surface (29) covered with a first contact engaging material (12) and the lower surface of the second target (28) covered with a second contact engaging material (18) may later be affixed to the first target (10) to transform the primary pitch and toss game into a “tic-tac-toe” style pitch and toss game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,591 to Johnson discloses a recreational game device which may be used indoor or outdoor for use with playing several skill games. Targets are located on the game device and are used for playing various games.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,915 to Chapman discloses a game in which solid discs and hollow rings are pitched or tossed by competitive players at the recessed holes and at the erect pins respectively of each of the two similar game boards. Each recessed hole and each erect pin is marked with a score value. The two similar game boards fit together for storage purposes, folding about the detachable hinge joint so that the erect pins of one board are located in the opposite recessed holes of the other board in the folded storage mode.
The problem with many existing horseshoe and horseshoe-type games is that they fail to provide a manner in which one may easily convert an existing bags game into a sturdy and durable horseshoe game. Instead, these existing games generally only incorporate bags and/or horseshoe-like features. Further, previous horseshoe or horseshoe-type games generally are not adaptable for use with existing bags game. A need, therefore, exists for an improved portable horseshoe game. A still further need exists for an improved horseshoe game which is adaptable for use in virtually all existing bags games.